Random
by Back to Nomin
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari Jeno dan Jaemin. Bahasa non baku. Nomin.


Back to Nomin present

Random

Jeno x Jaemin

. . .

Ini malem senin. Jeno lagi anteng baca baca buku biologi buat pencitraan dikit waktu Jaemin dateng terus ngacak ngacak kamar Jeno.

"Woy woy mau ngapain itu" Jeno protes.

Jaemin manyun. "Aku mau marah sama kamu dasar kerdus"

"Marahnya kesini aja. Jangan acak-acak dong, sayang. "

"Gak mau. Kamu itu, yaa. Ditinggal sebentar aja udah nemplok kemana-mana"

Jeno narik Jaemin buat duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku enggak nemplok kemana mana sayang, aku cuma mau kamu doang"

"Halah dusta"

Jaemin geser badannya biar agak jauhan sama Jeno.

"Dusta apasih? Kan kamu liat sendiri di hati aku cuma ada nama kamu."

"Gombalnya. Belajar dari siapa itu? -_- gausah ngegombal segala. Gak guna"

Jeno ngusel ngusel pipi Jaemin. "Aku gak gombal sayang, itu kenyataannya"

"Bohong. Kamu pasti bilang gitu juga ke yang lain."

"Astaga sayang," sekarang Jeno yang manyun. "Percaya sama aku dong sayang, aku orangnya setia kok"

"Gak, kalo percaya sama kamu musrik namanya"

"Tapi kalo soal cinta harus percaya sama aku." Jeno senyun sampe matanya gak keliatan.

"Males ah."

"Atuh sayang, ini kan bukan acara katakan putus"

Jaemin menggeleng. "Pokonya aku mau marah sama kamu"

"Kesayang jeno kok marah, sih? Ntar cantiknya hilang, lohh"

"Lu kira gue cewek, hah?"

Jeno ngurut dada sambil ngomong dalam hati. 'Sabar sabar ini ujian. Tanggal berapa ya sekarang? Kok si sayang udah pms aja?'

"Yaudah, nananana maunya gimana sekarang?"

"Udah dibilang mau ngambek aja." Jaemin manyun lucu.

"Jangan ngambek dong, mending sini peluk aku."

"Gak enak. Badan kerempeng kaya gitu, sok sok an mau peluk."

"Tapi suka kan?"

"Apa sih? Ceremet deh." Lirik-lirik dada Jeno.

Jeno nyengir terus narik Jaemin ke kasur. "Uh sayang sini peluk dulu."

"Yaudah kalo maksa." peluk Jeno erat.

"Marahnya gak jadi nih?"

"Jadi kok. Marah sama peluk kan beda."

"Yaudah gausa marah aja gimana"

"Masih mau marah gimana."

"Jangan marah mulu nanti cepet tua loh"

"Oh jadi kalau aku udah tua, kamu gak cinta aku lagi?"

"Kalo udah tua cinta aku kan buat anak anak kita juga sayang"

Jaemin kicep. Gatau mau ngomong apalagi. Mukanya udah merah kek kepiting rebus

Jeno ketawa. Dia terus peluk Jaemin sambil ciumin pipinya. "Udah gausah marah marah ya sayang mending kayak gini aja"

"Ih pipiku basah diciumin mulu" omel jaemin sambil ngusap pipinya

"Yaudah sini bibirnya aku basahin"

"Apaan sih jen!"

"Bilang aja kangen udah lama gak ciuman sama Aku"

"Aku nggak bilang gitu ih"

"Yaudah sini cium dulu"

"Jeno kok cium cium siihh"

"Terus mau diapain dong?"

"Kok nanyanya gitu sih?'-')"

"Emang nanyanya harus gimana sih sayang? Gemes deh." ciumin pipi jaemin.

Jaemin sih pasrah aja sama kelakuan jeno. Capek didorongin biar gk nyium, masih aja cium cium

Liat Jaemin yang pasrah, akhirnya Jeno makin berani buat ciumin bibir Jaemin terus sentuh sentuh-

"Lee Jeno, hentikan kegiatanmu atau kupastikan kau dan Jaemin tidak bertemu selama sebulan?"

—Taeyong sang leader mengacaukan segalanya

"Ih hyung gaasik" Jeno protes. "Lagian aku gaakan ngapa ngapain Nana kok"

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya, tapi paling cium cium dikit lah"

"Yee sama aja" jawab TY sambil jewer telinga jeno

"Cium dikit hyung, kayak yang hyung gapernah ciuman sama jaehyun hyung aja"

"heh anak kecil!"

"Jeno udah gede ih!"

Jeno dan Taeyong sebentar lagi bakal bertengkar, terus Jaemin nyeletuk, "Yah dikacangin deh, yaudah mau bobo aja"

"Jangan dulu tidur sayang, atau kamu aku tidurin sekarang juga"

"LEE JENO!"

"IYA IYA ENGGAK HYUNG. JENO CUMAN MAU BOBO-BOBO BERDUA AJA SAMA AYANGNYA JENOOOO"

"Taeyong hyung kaya gak pernah diboboin, Jaehyun Hyung ae." Jaemin gosok-gosokin kuku ke bajunya.

trus TY ngacir dari kamar nomin, telinganya merah btw

"Waaah ternyata ampuh, bikin taeyong hyung kabur."

"Sayangku, kok pinter banget sih?"

"apaan sayang sayang"

"Kan emang kesayangan aku." Jeno pelukin Jaemin lagi.

"Ya tuhan jeno, capek tau dipeluk diciumin muluuuu"

"Kalau di naenain mau?" Naik turunin alis.

"Bilangin TY hyung nih kalo kamu nachkal"

"Tadi diusir, masa sekarang mau dipanngil lagi. Lagian aku bukan mau nakal. Tapi mau boboin kamu."

"Yodahlah ayo, ngantuk nih"

"Lah si ayang, tadi gamau sekarang ngajak"

"Yaudah mau bobo sama Hansol hyung aja."

Sabarin jeno, ya tuhan :((

"Dadah Jeno."

Akhirnya malam itu Jaemin tidur gangguin mama papanya yang mau bikin adek buat Jaemin.


End file.
